An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as a side curtain or an air bag, is inflated upon the occurrence of a vehicle condition requiring inflation of the side curtain or air bag. When inflation is required, an inflator is actuated to provide inflation fluid which inflates the side curtain or air bag into the vehicle occupant compartment.
The inflator includes a container defining an inflation fluid pressure chamber with an outlet passage. A rupturable closure member is fixed to the container to block flow of inflation fluid through the outlet passage. The inflator further includes an electrically actuatable initiator which, when actuated, causes the closure member to rupture so that inflation fluid in the pressure chamber can flow from the inflator.